


Aspect of the Wolf

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fur Kink, Hairy Derek Hale, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: All werewolves are born with a physical trait of the animals they take after. Some have pointed ears and others fluffy tails. Derek is a special case. He has a lupine cock, complete with sheath and furry balls. Stiles is obsessed with it.





	Aspect of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written.

Derek Hale wakes up to fingers walking up and down his spine. He grumbles and tries to move away from the sensation, seeking to slip back under and catch at least another hour of sleep, but his bedmate doesn't take mercy on him and just keeps disturbing him. With a sigh, Derek cracks open one eye and glares across the small space separating his face from Stiles Stilinski's. The twenty-year-old grins back at him, entirely unrepentant.

"Morning, sleepy head," he says, poking Derek's shoulder.

"Stop it," Derek growls.

"But it's your birthday! The big 2-6."

"Then I should get to sleep in, don't you think?" Derek points out. He bats away Stiles' hand, only for it to come back a second later.

"You _could_ ," the human murmurs, shuffling closer across the sheets. "Or…"

Despite his lingering tiredness, Derek is curious. "Or?" he prompts.

"Well, my plan was to give you a birthday blowjob, but I don't have to. We can forget about it, go back to sleep and—"

Stiles doesn't get to finish that sentence, not when Derek opens both eyes, sits up and tackles him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"I thought you wanted to go back to sleep?" Stiles smirks.

"Sleep can wait."

"That's what I like to hear."

Derek crashes their mouths together, aiming to wipe that aggravating smirk from his mate's plump lips. He kisses with everything he feels, all the love and passion he has for him even after several years together. He doesn't believe the raging fire of their love will ever burn down to a tiny flame and then go out altogether, even with how much Stiles frustrates him sometimes, oftentimes deliberately. He believes wholeheartedly that they will be happily together for the rest of their lives, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He didn't always have such confidence in their relationship.

While werewolves are known now and there isn't much stigma around them, there is still some, and matings between a human and a werewolf can be tricky. Werewolves all carry some physical trait of the animals they take after, even when they aren't transformed, and some humans don't like having a constant reminder that their partner isn't one hundred percent the same species. Some traits are very common, like pointed ears or fluffy tails, while others are so rare that they are barely talked about. Derek is one of the rare ones. No one would be able to tell that he is a werewolf just by looking at him on a normal day, but if they got his pants off, they would figure it out pretty quickly.

Derek will never forget the day he met Stiles four years ago. They'd quite literally run into each other. Derek was out jogging in a loose tank top and black running shorts and had been too lost in his own head to pay enough attention to where he was going. Stiles was too busy with his phone. When the collision occurred, Derek stayed standing and Stiles went sprawling to the ground. Derek was annoyed at first to be brought out of his reverie, but then he'd helped Stiles to his feet and smelled his scent for the first time.

All annoyance faded away, replaced by awe because…this was him, his mate.

He had finally found him.

Phone numbers were exchanged and they went on several dates that got progressively better. Then came meeting each other's families. Derek meeting Stiles' dad was easy; the sheriff was nothing but kind and welcoming.

Stiles meeting Derek's family was another matter. His parents acted the same as the sheriff, but the rest were trouble. Laura teased him for a long time, and Cora would also join in occasionally.

Uncle Peter was the worst, though. The older man never let up with his insinuations and lewd comments, a lot of which referred to Derek's werewolf trait which he hadn't told Stiles about yet and Stiles hadn't seen either, because they'd just stuck to a bit of heavy petting up until then. Derek wasn't ashamed of his trait per se, but it did make it very clear that he wasn't human and he was nervous. Peter only stopped the comments when Stiles, through his confusion, saw how genuinely uncomfortable Peter's words made Derek and threatened to castrate him in his sleep. If there is one thing Peter respects, it's someone who isn't afraid to stand up for themselves or the people they love, so he'd relented. For the most part.

Another few months down the line, Derek felt he was ready, and when he and Stiles got back from another date and things got a bit heavy, he didn't stop them like he usually did. Stiles got his hands on Derek's jeans, undid them and pulled them and his underwear off in one swoop. Derek had held his breath, anticipating his mate's reaction. Most of him knew that Stiles would probably not have a problem with it, or would at least not judge him for it, but there was that small, insecure voice in the back of his mind that wouldn't shut up and insisted that Stiles would be disgusted with him.

He wasn't.

In fact, Derek was startled by how turned on Stiles was by his werewolf trait.

Cut to just after the human's eighteenth birthday, they made things official. They made love and Derek laid his claim with a bite on Stiles' neck.

All of that leads them to where they are now, living in an apartment a short distance away from the campus of UC Berkeley, which Stiles now attends. Derek releases his mates wrists and pushes his way between Stiles' legs so that their crotches rub together, still separated by the thin material of their underwear. They both moan as they start grinding against each other, and Derek's eyelids flutter when he feels Stiles' long fingers running through his dark hair and his short nails scratching across his scalp. Stiles' hands are magical, he swears.

Too soon, Stiles tears his mouth away from Derek's and pushes at his hairy chest. "On your back," he demands.

Acquiescing, Derek returns to where he was just lying and kicks the sheets down to pool at the foot of the bed, leaving them both bared. He tucks his hands behind his head and watches eagerly as Stiles gets into position, fitting himself between Derek's legs and giving a chaste kiss to the noticeable bulge in his black boxer-briefs.

For his part, Stiles keeps his eyes locked with Derek's and then starts to peel the fabric away from his tanned skin. Once he has them off and has tossed them over the side of the bed, Stiles sits up, runs his hands up Derek's muscular, hairy thighs and just looks at him. He is always enraptured by how gorgeous and sexy he is, and this morning is no different. It's even better, in fact, because Derek's hair is sleep-rumpled and he has red lines on his cheek from the creases of his pillow. He looks so soft and perfect for cuddling, and it's so domestic that Stiles can't help but grin.

"What're you thinking?" Derek asks him, his eyes hooded.

"Just how lucky I am," Stiles responds honestly.

Derek's face turns red and he huffs. "Get on with it, already. It's waiting."

"It? You mean Derek Junior?"

"Who else?"

With a short laugh, Stiles gets on with the show. He pushes Derek's legs a bit further apart and wraps his hand around the sheath the werewolf has between his legs. No matter how many times he sees and touches his mate here, he never gets tired of it. Sure, if Derek had a regular human-shaped cock he wouldn't have complained at all, but some kink he hadn't discovered before they met is fulfilled by how his lover is all wolf here. Starting from Derek's navel, the thin trail of hair leading down from it thickens the closer it gets to the sheath, until it turns into soft black fur instead of pubic hair. This patch of fur continues down over the sheath to Derek's balls and then further back still, all the way along his perineum and most of the way up the crack of his muscular ass cheeks.

"Ah, there he is," Stiles murmurs, squeezing Derek lightly when he sees the pink tip of his tapered cock start to peek out the top of its sheath. "You ready to come out and play?"

"I think we can quit talking to my junk as if it's sentient now, can't we?"

Stiles considers not stopping, but when his werewolf raises an impatient eyebrow at him he decides to go easy on him for now. It _is_ his birthday after all, so Stiles can ease up on the teasing and saying things just to annoy him.

"Just for today," he promises.

Still rhythmically squeezing Derek's sheath to coax more of his cock out, Stiles leans down and sucks one of his balls into his mouth. The fur is soft against his tongue and tastes musky because it's been a few hours since Derek washed himself before bed the previous night, but Stiles doesn't mind the flavour. He quite likes it, in fact, and closes his eyes on a moan as he tries to fit Derek's other ball in his mouth too. But Derek's balls are so big that he can't fit them both at the same time, so he has to release the first one before he can lavish the second with attention as well.

By the time Stiles is done, he opens his eyes and rubs his erection against the sheets when he sees that most of Derek's cock is now out of its sheath.

Yup, this is never going to get old to him.

When the last couple of inches come out, Derek's cock is about eight inches long, super thick and with a tapered tip, just like an actual male wolf's would be. The surface of it is pinkish-red with darker-red spiderweb veins all over, and at the base already his knot is partially formed, a large slightly misshapen ball of flesh that serves to keep him locked inside Stiles' asshole so that he can pump him full of seed. Stiles can't actually get pregnant on account of his lack of ovaries and a womb, but the intimacy of being tied means they still do it as often as they can, even if the biological reason is void.

"So fucking sexy," Stiles says, sucking on Derek's balls one last time before moving on to the real prize.

"Stiles…" the werewolf says, his voice deep and husky.

Not responding, Stiles licks a long line up the underside of Derek's cock until he reaches the tip, at which point he sucks it past his lips and runs his tongue in a circle around it, tasting the pre-come that Derek is already producing copiously. It's tangy and bitter and yet another thing that he can never get enough of. If he could, he'd probably spend all day attached to Derek's cock, just drinking down his come until his belly was round and full with it.

Wanting more, Stiles sinks further down on Derek's cock until the tip hits the back of his throat, and still he keeps going. He hasn't had a gag reflex in a while, ever since he had his mate exactly like this and trained himself to deep-throat all of his massive wolfy cock. It was messy and he choked and slobbered a lot at first, but when his nose ended up in the dark fur around Derek's sheath and he glanced up at the wolf's face, it was all worth it. Now, were his mouth not filled, Stiles would smirk at how Derek's eyes roll back in their sockets and his mouth hangs open on a low moan, his hips twitching like he wants to fuck up into the wet heat of Stiles' mouth.

Stiles wants that too, so he pulls off long enough to tell the werewolf that he can go to town on him.

"Really? Are you sure?" Derek asks between short breaths.

Stiles really does smirk now. "You know I can take it."

"Just remember you asked for it."

Stiles goes willingly when Derek removes his hands from behind his head, threads his thick fingers through his hair and pulls him back down on his cock. On either side of him Derek plants his feet on the bedsheets so that he has leverage and then follows through on the desire he'd had before, fucking his cock roughly in and out of his human mate's mouth.

All Stiles does is hang on for the ride, his eyes soon watering as he struggles to breathe around the thick length spearing into his throat over and over again. Derek never goes too far. The werewolf uses his superior senses to listen to Stiles' heartbeat and keep track of when it's getting close to being too much, at which point he switches his thrusts up so they are shallow and slow and Stiles can refill his burning lungs. Both parties have the utmost trust for each other, Derek that Stiles will tell him if he gets things wrong and Stiles that Derek will never do anything to him that he didn't ask for.

Eventually Stiles has enough. He had originally intended just to blow Derek, swallow his load and then they'd both get on with their days, but his cock aches badly where it is still trapped in the confines of his underwear and he needs relief.

He taps Derek twice on his leg, a signal to stop that the werewolf instantly understands.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly, ceasing the undulations of his hips and releasing Stiles' hair.

"Nothing," Stiles reassures, caressing the inside of his hairy thigh. "Just got other plans."

Relief appears on Derek's face, an expression so endearing that Stiles just has to crawl forward to kiss him again. He keeps it quick this time, slipping his tongue past Derek's lips to let him taste himself and then withdrawing again, ignoring the older man's disappointed whine. "Don't pout," Stiles says. "I think you'll like what I have planned next."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I wanna worship that ass of yours and then ruin it with my dick. Interested?"

Derek's eyes flash gold and he nods vigorously, making Stiles chuckle. "So fucking interested."

"Turn over then and put a pillow beneath yourself."

They've also done things this way around enough times that Derek would know what to do without being told. He takes the pillow his head was just resting on and stuffs it beneath his hips, raising his ass up enough that he can just lie there while still giving Stiles good access to it. The fact that the pillow gives him something to rut against is also a plus.

Stiles kneels between Derek's legs and palms his ass cheeks. The entirety of the globes are dusted with fine dark hairs, but close to the crack the hairs get more abundant until they turn into thick fur. Stiles pulls them apart and stares lustfully at the prize hidden between them. Derek's fur is dark and glossy, going all the way up past his hole to taper off at the small of his back, just below his dimples. The way it makes the furled pink skin of his tight little asshole stand out has always fascinated Stiles, as has the way Derek's fur feels against his smooth face when he is rimming him. Something he is going to do for the millionth time right now.

Without a word of warning, Stiles leans down and licks a long stripe up the crack of Derek's ass, starting at his perineum, swirling briefly around his hole and then continuing on. Derek jolts beneath him at the first touch of his tongue, but he quickly gets over his surprise and arches his back to push his ass out further, desperate to feel Stiles' tongue on his most intimate place.

"You like that?" Stiles says right against Derek's hole.

"Stiles…please…"

"Yeah? You want me to make you scream?"

"Yes…"

Stiles sniggers. "How can I say no when you ask me so nicely?"

Before Derek can mouth off to him, Stiles devours his asshole. He licks around it with purpose, steadily applying more pressure until it loosens and gives way. He sticks the tip of his tongue inside, seals with lips around the rim and sucks, which he knows from experience is something his werewolf enjoys greatly. As he was expecting, the first time he does it Derek whines high in his throat, and the second time, when Stiles manages to get his tongue even deeper, he wails and claws at the sheets, ripping them to shreds with his claws.

It's not the first set of sheets Derek has ruined when Stiles has rimmed him good, and it won't be the last. Luckily they always keep several spare sets handy.

With a few more sucks and shallow thrusts with his tongue, Stiles takes his mouth off of Derek and fumbles for the lube they keep in the top drawer of their bedside table. Once he has it in hand, he kneels back in position, slicks up his index and middle fingers and rubs them gently over his werewolf's hole, the black fur around it already slick and shiny with spit.

"Stiles, don't tease me," Derek entreaties, a slight growl to his voice.

"Yeah? Want me to finger you?"

"I wanted your cock in me five minutes ago. Get on with it already!"

"You're the birthday boy."

Stiles does as Derek requested, starting with both slick fingers. He slides them in deep and starts scissoring them apart right away, knowing that Derek can take it, even likes the slight burn as he is stretched a bit too quickly. The heat of his mate's inner walls is as amazing as ever, so Stiles doesn't spend any more time than he has to on preparing Derek to take him without legitimately hurting him. Two fingers become three, and then four as Stiles wiggles in his pinky, at which point he is as desperate to get inside of Derek as Derek is for his cock.

"Gonna fuck you," he promises, sliding his fingers out of Derek's hole and slicking himself up with the excess lube on his hand.

"Yes! Want it!"

"Yeah, your ass is so needy, isn't it, my little Sourwolf?"

Stiles drapes himself over Derek so that his front is plastered to his back, his cock resting in the crack of Derek's ass. He thrusts into the furry grove a couple of times before reaching between them to aim the head of his cock.

"Ready?" Stiles asks, kissing the back of Derek's neck.

"Yeah, give it to me."

Stiles presses forward slowly but steadily and doesn't stop until he is buried to the hilt inside of his mate's body. It's just as tight and amazing as ever, and he struggles for a moment to get ahold of himself and not fuck Derek hard right away. But he manages and stays where he is, putting most of his weight on Derek as he waits to be given the all-clear. It doesn't take long, and Stiles groans with relief when the werewolf pushes back against him, non-verbally telling him that he is ready.

He still goes slowly at first, withdrawing his cock most of the way from Derek's body and then sliding back inside, but he gradually picks up the pace when Derek demands it.

"Fuck me like you mean it," the werewolf growls, glaring at him over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna make you regret that," Stiles says.

He licks his lips and braces himself better, planting his hands in the small spaces between Derek's biceps and ribs and lifting himself up. It's the perfect position to look down between their bodies and watch as his cock repeatedly disappears into Derek's hole. He picks up the pace and soon he is sweating and his breathing is laboured, his balls smacking against the bottom of Derek's ass cheeks with each thrust. Derek moans nearly continuously beneath him, writhing atop the sheets and adding more tears to them with his claws. Half of his face is smushed into the bedding, his head turned to the side, but Stiles can still see the other half and grins savagely when he sees Derek's stupidly pretty features all scrunched up with pleasure.

Derek is sure he has died and gone to heaven, it feels so fucking _good_. The pillow beneath him raises his ass to the perfect height for Stiles to strike his prostate on nearly every thrust, which in turn causes his cock rub between the pillowcase and his abs, giving him just the right amount of friction. He told Stiles to give it to him hard and damn, is Stiles doing that. The sound of their skin slapping together is obscene, as is how the lube squelches every time Stiles fucks back inside of his hole.

"Stiles!" Derek gasps, opening his eye and staring up at his mate.

"Y-yeah?" the human responds, panting and dripping sweat from his red face.

"I'm getting close," Derek informs him, his knot swelling.

"Already?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Damn, I'm good."

Derek snorts and then whimpers when Stiles thrusts inside and stays there. He is about to complain when Stiles slips his arm beneath his chest and uses surprising strength to pull them both up so that they are on their knees.

"Wanna watch you come," Stiles explains, just before he starts fucking Derek again with abandon. He rests his chin atop Derek's shoulder and reaches around him with his left hand to grasp his red wolf cock around the base, where his knot is already nearing the size of a baseball. "Stroke yourself," Stiles tells his mate, squeezing his knot in time with his thrusts.

Derek knows he won't be able to last much longer at all. He was already close, as he told Stiles, and now with Stiles' hand on him he is careening with alarming speed toward the edge of the cliff. He wraps a shaking hand around the shaft of his cock and barely manages to get a couple of good strokes in before his knot swells to completion and he throws his head back on a howl as he shoots.

Stiles watches, enraptured, as thin jets of come spurt from the tapered tip of Derek's cock. It goes on and on, and he makes sure to keep squeezing Derek's knot so that to the werewolf it feels like he is locked inside of Stiles' hole and filling him up. Derek's orgasm just keeps going and going, to the point where, if the sheets weren't already ruined by Derek's claws, they would _definitely_ be ruined by the sheer amount of seed they are being drenched in. By the time Derek's orgasm finally ends with another couple of feeble spurts, the bed is practically a lake of jizz. It's a good thing that they have a mattress protector for this very reason.

Now that his mate is sated, Stiles pushes him back down on the bed, into his own come, and presses both hands to the small of his back to hold him down as he chases his own orgasm. With how unbelievably tight Derek still is around him and how the room reeks of Derek's come and their combined sweat, Stiles' stamina very quickly runs out, his thrusts becoming jerky and uncoordinated as he gets close.

It's the sight of Derek looking up at him with half of his face slathered in his own release that does it.

Stiles thrusts in one last time and then stays buried inside all the way, just grinding his hips in small circles as he paints Derek's insides. While thicker, he doesn't produce anywhere near as much seed, so it doesn't take as long for his orgasm to end and for him to collapse atop his mate, putting all of his weight on him now. He breathes into Derek's shoulder blade as his cock softens and then slips out of Derek's hole, causing them both to wince.

When he gets his energy back, Stiles picks himself up and gets off of the bed. "Damn, you made a mess," he says, a bit disgusted now that they are done and the fog of lust is gone from his brain.

Derek grunts. "Me? You're the one who told me to come like that," he points out, still just lying there.

"Whatever. How many sets of sheets is that now?"

"At least 20."

"Huh."

Stiles gives Derek another few minutes to recover and lie in his own release before he makes him get up.

"Come on, let's shower and then we'll throw the bedding out."

Derek takes Stiles' hand and uses it to get himself moving again. He stumbles when he first gets his feet under him, but then he finds his balance and walks stiffly toward their en suite bathroom.

"You okay?" Stiles asks from behind him, amusement clear in his voice. "You're walking a little funny there."

Derek turns his head so the human can see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's not like I've never fucked you into the same state before."

"True. You can work wonders with that dick of yours."

The next fifteen minutes are spent in the shower. Because it's his birthday, Stiles insists that Derek does nothing and lets his mate take care of everything instead, and Derek can't pass up the offer of Stiles getting him all wet and soapy. Stiles is efficient and tender, cleaning the come from his tanned, hairy flesh and getting down on his knees to make sure that Derek's sheath is completely clean as well. Were it not way too soon for Derek to get hard again, he would show pink.

When they are dry and dressed, the mates make quick work of changing the bedding. They shove the soiled sheets into a black bin bag and while Stiles disposes of them, Derek starts putting the new ones on the bed. Once that's done, he joins Stiles in the kitchen and is told to park his butt on a stool at the island when he tries to help him cook the pancakes they are apparently having for breakfast. They're Derek's favourite, especially the recipe Stiles uses.

"So…did you plan anything else for today?" Derek asks his mate, sipping from a mug of black coffee.

Stiles glances at him smugly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Derek can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote bottom!Derek again.
> 
> After the last PWP I wrote having too much plot to really be considered one anymore, I'm back with another that actually fits the bill. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. It just seems so damn hot to me, and if any of you have read a select few of the previous works in this kinky little series of mine—like [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912570), [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067088), [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705602) or [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161599)—you'll know I have a thing for wolf cock. It's a problem, but I just don't care and will continue to revel in my depravity. And I know a bunch of you will join me. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which a thirteen-year-old Derek appears in the present, and present-day Stiles and Derek have some fun with him before he goes back to his own time. Threesomes and self-cest will abound.
> 
> Also, I looked at my statistics today and noticed that I'm just 50,000 hits away from reaching 1,000,000 in total. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has ever read my works. I really appreciate the support, and it just motivates me to keep writing. Here's to many more adventures together, both smutty and plot-heavy! \o/
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
